Humano
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: La primera vez que Will vio sonreír a Nico casi muere. Advertencias: Solangelo ¿pre-slash? Este fic participa en el reto "Solangelo Fever!" de El Monte Olimpo


**Este fic se me ocurrió leyendo De película de MagicAi (es muy mono, se los recomiendo), la realidad es que no tiene mucho que ver con él, pero se me ocurrió, no sé, mi cerebro funciona de maneras extrañas.**

 **Este es mi segundo fic para el reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro** ** _El monte Olimpo_**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y escribo esto por amor al arte (al Solangelo en este caso)**

Will recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que había estado a punto de morir y la más clara, como no podía ser de otra manera, era la primera vez que había visto a Nico sonreír. Por regla general las chicas suspiraban al oírlo decir eso y se alejaban comentando lo afortunado que era el hijo de Hades, mientras que los hombres comentaban lo injusto que era que los hijos de Apolo, además de guapos, fueran buenos con las palabras. Así que al final el sanador no tenía la oportunidad de explicar a nadie que cuando decía que había estado a punto de morir al ver a Nico sonreír era un literal "a punto de morir", ya que sus hermanos y él habían estado en el muro de escalada, había sido poco después de la batalla de Manhattan, por lo que Nico y Percy aún estaban por ahí.

Will estaba en la parte más alta del muro cuando escuchó dos espadas chocando, lo que llamó su atención, olvidando la competencia contra sus hermanos buscó el sonido, encontrando a dos pelinegros practicando. En un primer instante pensó que se trataba de hijos de Hécate, pero no tardó en reconocer que se trataban de Nico di Angelo y Percy Jackson que practicaban. El menor era bueno, pero eso era algo que ya sabía, después de todo había terminado salvándoles el trasero la última vez, cuando Percy atacó el menor hizo un extraño movimiento que logró tirar la espada del chico al suelo, el hijo de Poseidón dijo algo, para después ir a recoger su espada, fue entonces cuando sucedió: Nico sonrió, no con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un ángel (actualmente podía jurar que algunas lo lograban), sino una sonrisa que lo hizo ver bastante humano, casi indefenso, el hijo de Hades era un niño, esa sonrisa en sus labios le hacía imposible entender como había sobrevivido vagando solo tanto tiempo.

−¡Will!

Terminó con una quemadura de segundo grado gracias a la lava, varios regaños y demasiadas (para su gusto) burlas por parte de sus hermanos, había estado por morir ("gracias, padre, por mis excelentes reflejos") pero una vez que pasó el susto sus hermanos no se cansaron de recordarle que estuvo a punto de convertirse en la primera víctima mortal del muro; en definitiva Nico era un chico muerte, de lo contrario no podía explicar cómo la más inocente de sus sonrisas había estado a punto de ocasionar su deceso, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse un poco alejado de él.

O al menos ese fue su pensamiento por el tiempo que tardó en desaparecer su quemadura, ya que pronto se dio cuenta que no podía mantener a Nico fuera de su foco de atención, algo que no sólo le sucedía a él, sino que notó que era una acción común entre sus hermanos.

−Tardaste en darte cuenta –fue el comentario de Austin cuando se lo dijo−, ha sucedido desde que Nico anda por aquí, por supuesto que ya tenemos una teoría para eso.

−¿Teoría?

−Sí, como hijo de Hades Nico es una enorme fuente de oscuridad, es por eso que como hijos de Apolo nos sentimos atraídos por él. Tú sabes –movió sus manos como si de una balanza se tratara.

−¿Cómo los polos apuestos que se atraen?

−¡Exacto! No me sorprendería que Nico termine saliendo con alguna de nuestras hermanas.

−¿Lo crees? –por alguna razón no era un pensamiento que lo hacía feliz ¿demasiado sombrío para alguna de sus hermanas?

Así que incluso con su NO interés personal, Will dejó que el efecto secundario de ser hijo de Apolo (poner atención a Nico) siguiera su curso. Por lo que se enteró de algunas cosas en relación al pelinegro: Nico siempre tomaba terrones de azúcar a la hora del desayuno (al menos los días que lograba aparecer a esa hora), así que el sanador pasaba el 80% de su tiempo de desayuno mirando al pelinegro para verlo comer los terrones de azúcar y darle un buen regaño (con claros motivos médicos) algo que nunca sucedió, ya que nunca vio al hijo de Hades comer ningún terrón de azúcar (no es que su plato no tuviera suficientes cosas dulces)

Lo que sí logró fue verlo entrar a los establos una tarde que vagaba sin rumbo por el campamento, así que solo por el bien de los pegasos lo siguió, ya que tenía entendido los hijos de Hades y los animales no iban de la mano. Los pegasos sonaban bastante nerviosos, por lo que al oír un fuerte relincho entró para pedirle a Nico que dejara de atormentar a los pobres animales con su presencia, pero cuando estuvo dentro se obligó a retroceder con rapidez sus pasos, asomando solo su cabeza al interior.

Había logrado descubrir el misterio de Nico y los terrones de azúcar, que no era otro que el pequeño Di Angelo (uno lograba notar lo pequeño que era cuando lo veía junto a los pegasos) alimentando a Blackjack, el pegaso negro de Percy. Cuando los veía juntos Will podía ver que hacían un buen par, incluso pensó que era una estampa bonita cuando vio a Nico sonreír mientras le daba los terrones; el rubio dio media vuelta marchándose, no había razón para que los pegasos le temieran, solo había que verlo, por un instante el sanador no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de Blackjack, por poder conocer a un Nico completamente diferente a que todos conocían.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el líder de la cabaña siete terminó volviéndose una víctima (no mortal, en ningún sentido) del chico del inframundo, mientras más tiempo pasaba observándolo, más humano (encantador, era la palabra que su inconsciente no se cansaba de utilizar para describirlo) lo encontraba. Descubrió que Nico amaba la comida dulce, que de vez en cuando aparecía a la hora de la comida con la apariencia de acabarse de despertar, pero por encima de todo lo que descubrió, le sorprendió la manera como miraba a Percy Jackson, en un primer instante creyó que era sólo alguna confusión de su parte, ya que nadie parecía notarlo, incluso cuando preguntó a Austin si notaba algo raro en la relación de ambos su hermano se limitó a responder:

−Nico no lo soporta –la respuesta la repitieron todos a los que se atrevió a preguntar.

Así que ahora el rubio se encontraba con un secreto que existía solo entre Nico y él, aun cuando el pelinegro ni siquiera lo sabía. Y todo estuvo bien, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba esa mirada y al mismo tiempo lo mucho que le desagradaba que Percy nunca notara la manera en que el italiano lo veía y el daño que le causaba debido a eso.

Comenzaba a pensar que lo estaba tomando demasiado personal cuando un día despertó pensando que deseaba que Nico lo mirara de esa manera, se asustó, pero ese susto se diluyó como el hielo en el verano al escuchar al hijo de Hades reír con Blackjack. Cada vez que veía al italiano lo encontraba demasiado humano, como nadie podía siquiera imaginar; las sonrisas escondidas, las miradas de angustia a Percy, los sonrojos cuando el hijo de Poseidón, sin consideración alguna, palmeaba su hombro o su espalda, aun cuando cualquiera podía decirle que Nico no soportaba el contacto físico; y después de todo eso, más que asustarse, se daba cuenta que era un tonto por no dar por sentado lo que era lógico: su enamoramiento. Pues, como no amarlo, si a base de secretos robados había conseguido tener un Nico que era solo suyo, incluso cuando el pelinegro no sabía ni su nombre.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—¿Ella? —a Will lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta del hijo de Afrodita al que curaba.

—Estás enamorado ¿no? Mis hermanas no saben si emocionarse o decepcionarse, algunas tienen la esperanza de haber logrado que las mires, pero no creo que sea alguna de mis hermanas ¿me equivoco?

El líder de la cabaña siete solo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo haré, hablaré con ella.

—Seguro que no te dice que no —comentó acompañado con una radiante sonrisa el chico.

—No estaría tan seguro.

Por supuesto, la pregunta nunca llegó a hacerse, Percy desapareció y al poco tiempo Nico lo hizo y los alegres días comenzaron a volverse oscuros ante la guerra.

II Recuerdo

—¡No!

—Eres el mejor sanador de la cabaña, además eres el líder.

—Me opongo totalmente.

—No puedes negarte.

—¡No quiero recibir al bebé! Será incluso más cómodo para ella si una de mis hermanas lo recibe.

Al final lo hizo; terminó aceptado el sacrificio de su salud mental y perdonando el horrible trauma cuando escuchó a Hedge decir que Nico era un chico encantador (claramente no con esas palabras), por lo que incluso antes de permitirle tocar al bebé lo arrastró a un lado, haciéndole más de 100 preguntas, todas en relación al hijo de Hades.

Así que cuando se enteró que el pelinegro andaba cerca terminó arrastrando a Cecil y Lou Elle para buscarlo… es decir, hacer reconocimiento.

III Recuerdo

A pesar de los tres días en la enfermería, Will no fue capaz de hablarle a Nico de sus sentimientos, era por supuesto, una enorme alegría el simple hecho de que Nico conociera su nombre. Lo vio tan humano como había descubierto que era, incluso lo encontró más vulnerable de lo que le había parecido, cuando lo encontraba durmiendo, no solo en su cama de la enfermería, sino en cualquier lugar donde el sueño lo vencía; notó a sus hermanas encantadas con la presencia del pequeño príncipe del inframundo, ante lo que se vio en la misión de salvarlo de ellas (o salvarse a sí mismo de perderlo, si es que tenía alguna oportunidad)

En esos tres días había logrado ganar su confianza, al menos la suficiente para que quisiera platicar con él cuando iniciaba una conversación.

—Eres realmente increíble —se atrevió a decirle quizá por milésima vez, ya que para Will esa era su manera secreta de decirle a Nico que lo amaba.

Esa fue la única ocasión en la que el pelinegro no reaccionó como de costumbre, sino que su mirada se vio triste.

—No dirías lo mismo si me conocieras.

Will se preguntó qué persona podría conocer a Nico más que él.

—¿Lo dices por Percy?

Si algún color existía en la pálida piel de Nico, éste desapareció por completo ante su pregunta.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué lo amas? —al sanador le hicieron daño sus propias palabras, pero como hijo de Apolo la verdad fue lo único que salió de sus labios— Creo que eso te hace aún más increíble, Nico, como hijo de Hades tú tenías que odiar a Percy, pero decidiste amarlo, eso es algo… —Will no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios— increíble, Nico

Y por primera vez Will Solace obtuvo una sonrisa que era sólo para él, y a diferencia de aquella primera sonrisa que (literalmente) casi lo mata, esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir que podía vivir para siempre solo por ella.

 **Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, teclee como loca para tenerlo listo, así que me disculpo por los errores que evidentemente tendrá.**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
